


The powerful

by madyxsh



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Magic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madyxsh/pseuds/madyxsh
Summary: Aeron Black n’avait jamais cru qu’il pouvait être sauvé mais lorsqu’un vieil homme barbu prénommé Dumbledore vient le voir, la vie d’Aeron se retrouve renversé.Lui et ses amis vont traverser d’incroyable aventures mais tous se blesseront vers leurs chemin..





	The powerful

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà je publie enfin ma fan fiction... Cela fait plus d’un an que je l’écris et j’ai envie maintenant de faire partager mon personnage principale. J’espère que vous aimerez!

DES TORRENTS DE PLUIE s'abattaient sur la ville qu'était Lightvith.

Le ciel était d'un gris clair, la ville était déserte. Aucune voitures ne roulaient. C'était le calme absolue.

À Lightvith il y avait un orphelinat pour les garçons mal éduqués. L'orphelinat était on peut plus normal, des grandes et imposantes barrières barraient l'accès aux personnes d'entrer dans le périmètre et le bâtiment ressemblait à un modeste manoir. Le manque de place n'avait jamais été un problème, les garçons n'étaient pas beaucoup, moins de cinquante. La plupart restaient jusqu'à qu'ils atteignaient leur dix-huitième année et partaient aussitôt.

Dans cet orphelinat, la directrice s'appelait Mrs Siverin. C'était une grande femme d'au moins un mètre quatre vingt. Elle était très mince, aussi mince qu'une poupée, parfois les gens avaient peur de l'a toucher, ils pensaient que peut-être elle flancherait par terre. Ses cheveux étaient noirs mélangés à du gris causé par la vieillesse. Ils étaient gras et mal coupés, comme si elle l'avait fait sois même avec un ciseau d'école. Son visage était déformé par des rides et de la peau pendouillait de son cou.

Mrs Siverin avait fondée cet orphelinat et était la directrice depuis déjà trente six ans. Elle était horrible aux enfants mais plus particulièrement à un garçon.

Son nom était Aeron Remus Black. Il était un petit garçon de onze ans, il mesurait un mètre cinquante trois, son corps était frail et mince, en malnutrition. Son visage était creusé par la minceur, ses clavicules l'étaient aussi, en dessous d'elles, ses côtes étaient proéminentes et même un pull ne pouvait les cacher. Ses jambes étaient si faibles et fines qu'il pouvait les attraper en entière avec sa main qui semblait trembler constamment.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, la plupart étaient bouclés et retombaient avec élégance sur ses yeux gris. Sa peau était clair et pâle mais tout le temps couvert d'hématomes que les autres garçons de l'orphelinat lui donnaient. Sa lèvre était aussi généralement ensanglantée et douloureuse. Ses yeux étaient en forme d'amande et disparaissaient à chaque fois qu'il riait.

Malheureusement le garçon n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rire. Il avait été emmené dans un orphelinat à Londres quand il n'avait que deux ans avec juste une lettre disant :

« Son nom est Aeron Remus Black. Sa mère est morte. Prenez soin de lui. »

C'était tout, aucun nom, ou signature, juste trois phrases insignifiantes. Aeron pensait que ça montrait son importance, s'il ne valait même pas des explications alors pourquoi s'embêter à l'emmener dans un orphelinat ? La personne qui l'avait déposé sur le palier aurait très bien pu le laisser là où il l'avait trouvé et peut-être que ça aurait été mieux comme ça... Peut-être.

L'âge moyen dans l'orphelinat était de treize à dix-huit ans, Aeron avait été le seul depuis sa création à arriver ici à ses cinq ans.

Aeron y avait été emmener car des fenêtres s'étaient brisées toutes seules et des bouts de celles ci avaient malencontreusement pénétrés les bras d'un garçon qui l'avait insulter juste avant l'incident. La victime était allé à l'hôpital et avait raconté qu'Aeron avait fait cela.

Les garçons à l'orphelinat étaient pour la plupart obéissants et n'osaient pas dérogé aux règles qu'avaient établis Mrs Siverin. Mais les adolescents laissaient leur rages, haine et tristesse se défouler sur celui qui était le plus faible; Aeron. Le garçon ne croyait pas avoir jamais vu son corps ou son visage sans des hématomes, coupures, blessures ou sang. Ses côtes qui avaient été brisés plus d'une fois étaient faibles et Mrs Siverin ne l'emmenait à l'hôpital que lorsqu'il était sur une fine ligne entre la vie et la mort.

Aeron ne savait pas vraiment qui blâmer, mais il savait qu'il y avait déjà un coupable : le monstre. Aeron l'avait nommé comme ça, ce feu dans son âme, cette sensation de pouvoir infinie qui semblait pouvoir exploser à tout moment... Le monstre.

Aeron était le garçon maudit ou, comme nombreux des garçons l'appelaient, l'enfant du diable. On le qualifiait ainsi car des choses inexplicables se passaient presque toujours quand il était là. Comme des chaises qui bougeaient toutes seules ou des meubles qui tombaient sans l'aide de personnes. 

Aeron avait essayé de trouver pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait à lui, pourquoi est-ce que quand il était triste de la neige tombait du ciel, pourquoi quand il était en colère les rideaux s'enflammaient, pourquoi quand il avait peur les meubles bougeaient, pourquoi, pourquoi... ?

Le garçon voulait supprimer ce qu'il avait en lui, cette chose bizarre qui l'animait et qui le faisait se détester parce que tous le monde détestait Aeron, personne ne l'aimait et si changer, si détruire cette chose, si détruire une partie de lui pourrait faire l'aimer alors il le ferait grandement et sans aucun regrets.

Peut-être que si Aeron aurait été chanceux, ce monstre en lui aurait pu faire peur aux autres garçons, il aurait pu les éloigner de lui, il aurait pu éloigner leurs poings de sa peau mais c'était tous le contraire. Ils éprouvaient ce qui ressemblait du dégoût, du profond, brute et éternel dégoût. De l'animosité si bestial qu'à chaque fois qu'ils regardaient Aeron celui-ci avait envie de disparaître dans les abysses les plus profondes.

Mrs Siverin haïssait aussi le garçon. Ce qui pouvait aussi expliquer sa figure anormale et inhabituelle, lorsque quelque chose d'étrange se produisait, elle l'interdisait de manger pendant quelques jours et il dormait dans le sous-sol jusqu'à qu'il ne sache plus depuis combien de temps il était là, combien d'heures, combien de jours.

Mais Aeron ne comprenait pas lui aussi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout ça arrivait. Il ne comprenait pas comment ces choses se passaient. Mais il ne disait rien, il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire voir la raison à Mrs Siverin.

À l'école, le garçon avait des bonnes notes, il était discret en classe. Au début il avait essayé de se faire des amis, de socialiser mais tous les garçons de l'orphelinat avaient racontés des mensonges sur lui. Comme : il mange ses crottes de nez, ou encore il a déjà tué quelqu'un. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait dû être gentil avec lui était probablement lorsqu'un garçon de son âge lui avait demandé s'il voulait jouer avec ses amis. Aeron, abasourdis n'avait pu que rougir et balbutier n'importe quoi, les amis du garçon l'avait donc insulté d'anormal et d'accident de la nature.

Aeron enviait les enfants heureux. Il se demandait souvent aussi où était son père. Pourquoi il l'avait abandonné. Si il ne l'aurait pas fait peut être qu'ils auraient été une famille heureuse. Mais rêver ne servait à rien, alors Aeron ne se laissait tenter par l'idée que lorsqu'il dormait.

Le huit janvier mille neuf cent quatre vingt-onze il neigeait.

Le garçon ne faisait rien d'intéressant, il était dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas mangé depuis samedi soir, son appétit s'était détériorée au cours des derniers jours.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire, il avait enfin onze ans. Aeron aurait aimé dire qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passé mais la vérité était qu'il vivait chaque jour comme un atroce et horrible cauchemar. Chaque anniversaire était génial mais pas parce qu'il vieillissais, c'était parce que les jours restants à l'orphelinat étaient réduits. Plus que sept ans ici... songea-t-il.

Dans sa chambre il n'y avait presque rien. Juste une armoire où il mettait les quelques habits qu'il avait. Les murs étaient blancs et le sol était dur et en bois marron. Son lit était petit, un coussin était sur le haut de celui-ci et une petite couverture qui ne couvrait même pas son corps entier était plié en quatre.

Aeron Black lisait son livre préféré. Il l'avait volé de la bibliothèque il y a des années.

Le bouquin s'intitulait Le petit prince.

Il le relisait pour la cinquantième fois déjà, il l'avait lu pour la première fois quand il avait neuf ans.

Aeron tourna la vingtième-sept page et lit la première ligne : —Tu sais... quand on est tellement triste on aime les couchers de soleil...

Aeron sourit délicatement et lu la deuxième phrase : —Le jour où tu as regardé quarante-trois fois des couchers de soleil, tu étais à ce point triste ?

Puis la dernière : Mais le petit prince ne répondit pas.

Aeron allait entamer le chapitre sept lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

Il ne dit rien et la porte s'ouvra sur un vieil homme accompagné de Mrs Siverin. L'homme avait une longue barbe et des longs cheveux argentés, il portait un costume élégant, ses yeux bleus perçants étaient cachés par des lunettes en demi-lune.

Mrs Siverin regarda Aeron plein de mépris et cracha :

— Il veut te parler.

Puis elle repartit aussitôt.

Aeron se leva et posa son livre sur son lit.

— Qui êtes vous ? demanda le garçon curieusement.

— Je suis le professeur Dumbledore.

Aeron fronça des sourcils.

— Pourquoi voulez vous me voir ?

L'homme s'approcha du garçon doucement.

— Je sais ce qui t'arrive... Les choses inhabituelles qui se passent autour de toi, les choses que personnes ne peuvent réellement expliquer... C'est parce que tu es un sorcier, Aeron.

Le garçon le regarda, l'expression sur son visage était indescriptible. L'homme devant lui se demandait s'il l'avait bien entendu lorsque soudainement, Aeron sourit.

— Je ne pensais pas que Mrs Siverin engagerait vraiment un acteur pour prouver que je suis bien fou... Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, je fais directement ma valise et nous pourrons partir.

L'homme prénommé Dumbeldore fronça des sourcils, l'air confus.

— Partir ? Partir où ?

Aeron eu un rire sec et sortit sa petite valise de l'armoire brune, il observa autour de lui. De toute manière rien n'avait d'importance dans cette pièce.

— C'est bon vous n'avez plus besoin de jouer la comédie, j'irais à l'asile de mon propre gré !

Le vieillard comprit et sourit.

— Non, Aeron tu es réellement un sorcier.

Aeron retint un soupire.

— C'est pas comme si vous êtes vraiment discret, un homme avec une barbe de deux mètres de longs et des lunettes étranges qui me dit que je suis un sorcier... Mrs Siverin doit vraiment penser bas de moi si elle croyait que je tomberais pour ce piège.

Aeron commença à ranger ses vêtements dans sa valise quand l'homme l'arrêta avec son bras.

— Je suis très sérieux Mr Black. Je suis moi même un sorcier, et vos parents l'étaient aussi.

Aeron ravala difficilement sa salive, il n'aimait pas parler d'eux.

— N'utilisez pas mes parents contre moi, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Il ôta son bras sur le sien et mit la plupart de ses livres dans sa valise.

— Si vous faites votre valise ce n'est pas pour aller dans un asile, dit-il.

Aeron se figea, existait-il un endroit pire que ça ?

— Où alors ? demanda-t-il avec crainte.

— Poudlard, répondit le vieillard avec un sérieux infaillible. C'est une école pour les sorciers de la première année à la septième année, et vous y êtes inscrit depuis votre naissance.

Aeron ferma ses yeux, pourquoi est-ce que l'homme était aussi têtu ?

— Je peux vous le prouvez.

Le garçon ne dit rien, observant chaque mouvements du vieillard. Celui-ci leva sa main et dans un grand silence, fit apparaître des flammes rougeoyantes au dessus de sa paume.

Aeron écarquilla des yeux et ouvra la bouche, hébété.

— Vraiment ? questionna-t-il.

— Oui vraiment Aeron.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne le sais que maintenant ?

— Vous avez l'âge de commencer votre première année à Poudlard avec des sorciers comme vous.

Aeron devint soudainement intéressé, d'autres personnes étaient comme lui ? Si c'était vraiment le cas peut-être que eux ne le détesterait pas.

— Mes parents aussi étaient des sorciers ?

— Oui, je ne connaissais pas bien votre mère mais votre père était très apprécié.

— Était ?

Dumbledore se tût puis reprit :

— Est. Votre père est toujours en vie... Mais incarcéré.

Le sang d'Aeron se glaça.

— Qu'as-t-il fait ? demanda-t-il légèrement comme si cela ne lui avait pas donné l'impression qu'une explosion s'était produite dans sa poitrine.

— Il a malheureusement tué plusieurs personnes lors d'une nuit.

— Pourquoi ?

— On ne l'a apprit qu'après ce qu'il c'était passé mais votre père avait rejoint les rangs d'un mage noir, un sorcier qui a mal tourné.

Aeron voulut poser une autre question mais Dumbledore l'arrêta, il lui donna une enveloppe jaunit.

Le garçon l'ouvrit et l'a lu :

COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur de Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mr Black,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Black, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe.

Aeron prit une grande inspiration, il espérait de tout son cœur que ce soit vrai.

— Très bien je vous crois.

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit, ravi.

— La lettre vous dira tout ce dont vous devez acheter, allez au Chaudron Baveur et vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

La Chaudron Baveur ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

— Attendez ! Que dirais-je à Mrs Siverin ? questionna Aeron.

— Mrs Siverin est une cracmol.

— Une quoi ?

— Mrs Siverin vient d'une famille de sorciers mais elle n'a pas de pouvoirs.

Aeron s'étonna, pourquoi était-elle si horrible alors ? Si elle savait qu'Aeron aurait pu être un sorcier, pourquoi racontait-elle qu'il était fou ?

— Au revoir Mr Black.

— Au revoir professeur.


End file.
